Crystals of Power: GX
by ApexHierarchy
Summary: What happens when a young duelist of many mysteries is added into the GX universe? Will many things change? Will nothing change? He will show just how bright his deck can shine and will rise to the top of the food chain.
1. Examination

**Just letting you know now that I am not the best at making extended duels so don't expect something grand.**

 **No Criticism or Constructive Criticism either because I want to write how I want to, not trying to be rude. Hope you understand.**

 **I will at some point be making a story on every Yu-Gi-Oh season and they will have the same Main Character, but the beginning of each one will be different.**

 **Has made up cards.**

The sun was setting quickly on the horizon, a young boy was watching it slowly make it's way out of view from his bedroom window. It was a quiet and peaceful, he watched the sunset without much emotion on his face and closed his eyes as the sun had completely disappeared from view.

He has black straight hair with a silver and blue bang covering his right eye slightly, his eyes were a beautiful sea blue colour. He wears a white t-shirt and a black hooded short vest and also black jeans, he has white running shoes. This young boy was Hyde Zaiken, a young boy that was 12 years of age.

Before going to his bed, he walked over to his desk where his computer and pretty much everything you'd expect to find in a young boys room. As he arrived at the desk, he extended his arm and grabbed a deck of cards that were of the archetype Crystal Shard. Hyde is a big fan of the Yu-Gi-Oh card game ever since he was introduced to it by one of his friends, but he never really got into the shows.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring," He thought to himself as he pocketed his deck of cards before heading over to his bed, he laid down face up with both arms crossed behind his head and slowly closed his eyes. "I hope it won't be boring."

 **xX Xx**

"Wha?" Hyde muttered as he opened his eyes only to find himself laying down in some white empty void, he slowly stood up from his laid down position and looked around only to see absolutely nothing. "Where am I?"

"I can answer that." Hyde was surprised by the sudden voice and turned sharply to the source of the voice and it turned out to be not a person but a blue floating orb, Hyde blinked a few times as he stared at the orb that had just spoken to him.

"Who are you? and where am I?" Hyde asked looking curiously and cautiously at the floating spherical object in front of him.

"Well first off, you can call me Soul. For your second question, you are currently in a void that connects worlds." The orb that is now known as Soul stated making Hyde raise an eyebrow at him, well he thinks it was a him because of the voice.

"Well I'm Hyde Zaiken, and what do you mean I'm in a void that connects worlds?" Hyde asked.

"It's just as I said, this plain of existence is an endless void that connects many different worlds together. I guess you could call it a gap between dimensions." Soul explained earning a nod from Hyde who fully understood what was happening now, but it didn't mean he believed it.

"Let's say that you are telling me the truth and it isn't just a load of nonsense, what am I doing here?" Hyde questioned.

"Well, I was kind of listening to you muttering before you went to bed about hoping that the next day wouldn't be boring, so I took you here." Soul replied a bit sheepishly.

"So you're a stalker? whatever, so what does this have to do with my boredom?" Hyde wondered.

"Well, I know how big of a fan you are of the Yu-Gi-Oh card game, so I was going to ask you if you had wanted to be transported to the Yu-Gi-Oh world and live out a life alongside the characters of that world." Soul replied as Hyde's eyes widened at the stunning development before he felt the excitement build up in his mind and couldn't help but grin.

"Of course I'd want to be sent to the Yu-Gi-Oh world, it sounds way more fun than staying at home. Although, I have only seen a couple episodes in the Arc-V series. I've only played the card game." Hyde stated.

"That just makes it more fun for you since you don't know what is going to happen, you'll be able to experience everything to the fullest without prior knowledge. So what do you say?" Soul asked as Hyde quickly made up his mind with a grin plastered on his face.

"Of course the answer is yes! but if I'm correct I'll need a duel disk and I'm really not sure what to do when I get to this new world you speak of." Hyde added to his dilemma as Soul thought on the matter.

"You're right, alright I guess this will do." Soul said causing Hyde to raise another eyebrow before realising something on his left arm and it was an Arc-V duel disk, he examined it in amazement from actually having a real one.

The colour was blue and had a triangular glowing section in the middle, and the actual disk itself looked like it was made of light as it was black on the inside and the edges glowed white and blue and was shaped like a sword.

"So what timeline and I being placed in?" Hyde asked.

"You'll be sent to the GX timeline."

"Won't this duel disk strike some suspicion and some unwanted attention?" Hyde asked worriedly.

"You'll be alright! I also need to explain a couple of things to you." Soul stated before telling Hyde about Duel Academy, he also told him about how he was going to be placed near the entrance exam duel area. "I'll also make it so that you show as already registered to partake, so good luck to you in that."

"Okay, I think I got all of that. Now what?"

"Now, I'll send you to close by to the entrance exams, It should be pretty easy to find it. So, good luck!" Soul stated but before Hyde could say anything else, he lost consciousness and everything went black.

 **xX Xx**

It was a bright and quiet morning with a couple of people walking the streets, the wind was calm and slightly cold. Hyde who was laying on the grassy plains of the park, slowly got up while opening his eyes to see his surroundings.

"So this is the start of the GX universe, now to find that exam," Hyde said to himself as he looked around before setting his eyes on a huge building a couple metres away. "Well, I guess it was closer than I thought it would be."

Hyde while walking towards the entrance exam building checked his cards and duel disk to make sure he had everything, after confirming he headed straight to the front desk were a couple of people who were most likely the receptionists for the exam. As he approached them, their attention finally noticed Hyde and turned towards him.

"Excuse me, I signed up for the entrance exam so can I go in?" Hyde asked as the receptionists checked the files before they finally came across Hyde's transcript, it kind of creeped him out that it had his personal information but the address seemed to be fake for obvious reasons.

"It all checks out, so go ahead inside." The receptionist said as Hyde nodded before entering the large building, he walked through the hallway for a couple seconds before he entered into a much larger area.

The duels he could see were being conducted below, there were many fields with people already duelling. His excitement skyrocketed by seeing the monsters actually popping up, he could see some people below sitting that looked like they were probably the examiners and staff. He was watching from the stands at the top and was impressed by the skills of a black-haired duelist with slicked-back hair, his attention turned towards a boy that was slightly taller than him with light blue hair and glasses so Hyde went over to introduce himself.

"That guy is duelling really well isn't he?" Hyde said as the boy turned towards Hyde who was walking over while still watching the duel, Hyde then turned his eyes to the blue haired boy. "Nice to meet you, my name is Hyde Zaiken."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Syrus." The blue haired boy now known as Syrus introduced as they shook hands the Syrus noticed something about Hyde, Syrus eyed Hyde strangely making Hyde give him a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" Hyde wondered.

"Don't take this the wrong way but aren't you a little young to join?" Syrus asked making Hyde blink a couple times.

"I guess, you guys look a couple years older than me, I am 12. I managed to sign up anyway so who cares." Hyde responded nonchalantly earning a nod from Syrus, Hyde then asked. "So, did you duel yet?"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure how since I get really nervous with this many people watching." Syrus said with a sigh as Hyde looked at all the people that were watching the duels, some were already students. There were ones that wore red, yellow and blue who were probably already students and others who were most likely exam takers.

"Well, you got in so that's a plus." Hyde stated.

"I guess so, have you duelled yet?" Syrus asked the young duelist who shook his head telling him that he hadn't. "Then when are you duelling?"

"I think I should be duelling soon." Hyde replied before the loudspeaker went off and stated the next duelist to come to the arenas.

" _Will Hyde Zaiken please head down to the duel fields, your duel is about to start._ "

"Well, that was impeccable timing. Well, I better get going so see you later!" Hyde said as he began to walk down the stairs to the duelling field.

"Good luck!" Syrus shouted as Hyde gave a thumbs up without looking back and headed down to the field he was called to.

 **xX Xx**

As Hyde got to his field, he went over to his side of the field and across from him was his examiner that wore a pair of glasses. Hyde checked for the last time of his deck to make sure everything was in order before getting ready.

"Alright, Mr Zaiken. I'll be your examiner for this duel, good luck." The examiner said as he activated his duel disk before facing Hyde. "Ready?"

"Always!" Hyde exclaimed as he held his arm in front of his chest and activated his duel disk and gained some looks of surprise, awe and strange. He placed his deck into the slot and got ready.

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **None**

 **Name: Examiner**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **None**

"Interesting duel disk, let's get this started. I'll go first since I'm your examiner." The examiner said as he drew a card from the deck and looked at his hand before making his move. "To start I'll summon to the field Armored Lizard (1500/1200)! and I'll set a face down and end my turn."

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **None**

 **Name: Examiner**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 4**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 1/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Armoured Lizard (1500/1200) (4 Stars)**

"Alright, my turn!" Hyde said as he drew a card from his deck and scanning his eyes over the cards he had in his hands before he made his move. "I'll start off by summoning Crystal Shard Hound (1200/1000)! then I'll set 3 cards face down and end my turn."

The monster looked like a German shepherd but was made of light blue crystals and had glowing blue eyes. On its paws were sharp claws as well as closed teeth in its mouth.)

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 2**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 3/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Crystal Shard Hound (1200/1000) (4 Stars)**

 **Name: Examiner**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 4**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 1/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Armoured Lizard (1500/1200) (4 Stars)**

"Crystal Shard? My turn then, I'll equip my Armored Lizard with the spell card Horn of the Unicorn giving it 700 additional ATK and DEF! I now attack your Crystal Shard Hound with my Armored Lizard!" The examiner stated as his monster charged at Hyde's monster.

"I activate my face down card! Negate Attack, with this your attack is stopped!" Hyde said as the Examiner's monster stopped and returned back to the man's side.

"I end my turn then."

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 2**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 2/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Crystal Shard Hound (1200/1000) (4 Stars)**

 **Name: Examiner**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 3**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 2/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Armoured Lizard (1500/1200 - 2200/1900) (4 Stars)**

 **xX Xx**

"Wow, that last guy really tore it up!" A brown haired boy wearing a black student uniform with a red undershirt said referring to the duel that the boy with black hair that was slicked back had.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa. They say that he got the highest score on the written exam out of all the applicants." Syrus said to the boy, the boy then responded with.

"Wow, I barely passed."

"Same here, I'm Syrus by the way. I kind of get test anxiety so I don't know how I won my match." Syrus said as he looked down in shame before the brown-haired boy patted him on the back surprising him.

"So you're in! congrats!" The brown haired boy then looked at the duels before his eyes caught onto the duel that Hyde was at. "Woah! who's that guy!?"

"Hm? That's Hyde, I met him a couple of minutes ago." Syrus replied as they watched as Hyde played his Negate Attack card.

"He's good, I wonder what else that guy can do." The brown haired kid wondered as they watched Hyde's duel, the boy with brown hair was feeling excited from seeing the duelling skills in the building.

 **xX Xx**

"I draw!" Hyde then drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand and looking at them before making his move. "First I activate Pot of Greed allowing me to draw 2 cards from my deck! I now summon to the field Crystal Shard Slime (500/300)!"

It looked just like a blob of slime that was coloured a light blue with white crystals scattered around its body.

"I activate my face down card Triple Summon allowing me to normal summon 3 monsters this turn! I summon Crystal Shard Cobra (1600/1500) and Crystal Shard Tiger (1800/1400)!" Hyde announced as two crystalline monsters appeared on his field.

The cobra monster looked exactly like a cobra but was made of crystal entirely, the end of its tail had like a spiked crystal ball. Its eyes were dark blue crystals and the tiger monster was a crystalline tiger with dark blue eyes, the stripes on its body were dark blue and there were light blue crystals that ran along its back.

"I now activate Polymerization from my hand to fuse my Crystal Shard Cobra and my Crystal Shard Slime!" Hyde said as the two monsters that were said began to merge together into one being, the creature that came out made everyone gasp in surprise and shock. "Rise from the depths, with anger and vengeance plaguing your heart! Eradicate all of your foes that stand in your way! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 12! Crystal Shard Amethyst Dragon (4000/3500)!"

The dragon had amethyst scales and its underbelly was a light blue colour, it had a large pair of amethyst wings with light blue webbing. Its eyes were glowing purple and had 2 purple horns that pointed forwards, it also has light blue claws.

"What is that?" The examiner muttered as he eyed the dragon that had appeared on the field in amazement as did everyone else.

"I attack your Armored Lizard with my Amethyst Dragon!" Hyde commanded as the lizard was decimated by the dragon on Hyde's side of the field and the Examiner's life points dropped (4000 - 2200). "No finish this Crystal Shard Hound and Crystal Shard Tiger!"

As both the crystalline monsters attacked the Examiner's life points directly, the life point gauge of the Examiner dropped to 0.

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 1**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 1/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Crystal Shard Hound (1200/1000) (4 Stars)**

 **Crystal Shard Tiger (1800/1400) (4 Stars)**

 **Crystal Shard Amethyst Dragon (4000/3500) (12 Stars)**

 **Name: Examiner**

 **LP: 0**

 **Cards in hand: 3**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 2/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **None**

"Good duel, I enjoyed it." Hyde said as the examiner walked over to Hyde with a smile, the man then extended his hand.

"You did very well Mr Zaiken, welcome to Duel Academy." The examiner congratulated as they shook hand and the spectators gave an applause and cheered, Hyde then began to walk back up to the stands.

 **xX Xx**

"Woah! that guy was awesome!" The brown haired boy exclaimed in amazement as he saw Hyde attack the Examiner with his monsters ending the duel. "I hope I get to duel that guy sometime."

"Well, it seems like he's getting into Duel Academy also." Syrus stated as he watched Hyde walking back up the stairs, they then saw Hyde walking over to them waving. "Congrats on making it in Hyde."

"Thanks, so who's this?" Hyde asked looking at the brown haired boy that was standing next to Syrus.

"The name is Jaden Yuki! I'll be in too when I win my duel!" Jaden stated as he gestured to himself with a smile on his face.

"Wait, you haven't duelled yet?" Syrus asked as Jaden shook his head signalling that he hadn't had his duel yet, what Syrus said next almost made him face fault. "Then you might have a problem, I think this was supposed to be the last one."

Unknown to them a girl with long blonde hair and another with long dark blue hair were listening in.

"That was quite impressive don't you think?" The girl asked the boy with blue hair who simply gave a nod although inside he was quite impressed.

 **xX Xx**

"Seems like we have a very good crop this year."

"Yes, indeed."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but one other applicant has arrived to take his exam Mr Crowler." The receptionist said to a man... woman? that had blonde hair and lipstick.

"Did you just call me mister?" The person known as Crowler said in slight annoyance at the receptionist.

"Oh sorry, I'm new here Miss."

"I have a PhD in duelling, I run the title of doctor thank you. Now, just tell the person that he'll just have to come back next year." Crowler stated

"Oh come on Dr Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist a shot."

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

"Late is rude! I have no time for slackers." Crowler said in anger before their attention was brought by a ringing phone in Crowler's pocket. "Hello, who may this be?"

"It's Sheppard."

"Ahhh, Chancellor Sheppard."

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly Crowler, wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year." Sheppard stated making Crowler flinch a bit. "When you cut a third of our students for a ridiculous reason, for calling your Mr or Miss. Just make sure everyone gets a fair shot."

'Doesn't he realise that there are enough talentless windbags, but he is the boss so if he wants this flunky to get a duel than fine.' Crowler thought to himself as he put away his phone. "Pardon me, I'll be right back."

"Who will be his examiner? and what exam deck shall we use?"

"Leave that to me." Crowler responded as he began walking and the others watched him go with worried looks.

 **xX Xx**

"Sweet duel Bastion." Jaden said as the person mentioned turned to see Syrus, Jaden and Hyde standing behind him.

"Thank you."

"From the looks of it, you might be the third best duelist here." Jaden stated making them give him interested looks.

" _Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field 4_ "

"Go time! wish me luck guys!" Jaden said as he began walking down the stairs and to his designated field.

"Wait." Bastion called as Jaden stopped and turned to Bastion who was the one that called out to him. "If I'm the third best, who's second and first?"

"Well, second is Hyde and first is yours truly!" Jaden said gesturing to himself as he walked down the stairs into his field as they watched him go.

"That was quite the confident remark." Hyde said.

"I wonder if he's actually that good." Syrus wondered.

"He's going to have to be, look who he's duelling." Bastion stated as they turned and saw that Jaden's opponent was going to be Mr Crowler.

The spectators seemed to be saying that Jaden was going to have a hard and time as well as murmurs about a legendary card called Ancient Gear Golem, Hyde honestly didn't think that the monster was that impressive from what he was seeing down on the field. Crowler seemed to be thinking that he's pretty much won the duel.

"Alright Flame Wingman! Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden declared as his monster was coated in fire and dove straight towards Crowlers monster, Crowler was justing watching while rubbing his head in panic as his monster was destroyed making everyone gasp while Hyde just gave a knowing smile.

"This can't be, he was my very best card!" Crowler stated in disbelief as he was then hit on the head by a falling rock.

"Because of my Flame Wingman's superpower, the ATK points of your golem are dealt straight to your life points. Sweet ha?" Jaden stated as Crowler could not believe what he was hearing as his golem fell on top of him taking away his remaining life points. "That's game! So, I guess I pass the test teach."

"Impossible..." Crowler muttered as he was on the floor and everyone in the stands were surprised by Jaden's victory over Crowler's deck, Hyde, on the other hand, was smiling at the scene.

"Great job Jaden!" Syrus cheered from the stands as Hyde gave a thumbs up to Jaden and Jaden returned his own.

'Nice, I could use some competition.' Bastion thought to himself as he smiled with Jaden jumping around happily in the field, Hyde watched in amusement before turning his gaze to the window that revealed the light blue sky and smiled to himself.

'I already know this will be interesting.'

 **xX Xx**

 **Cards:**

 **Crystal Shard Hound / LVL 4 / (1200/1000) / Effect:** None

 **Crystal Shard Slime / LVL 3 / (500/300) / Effect:** Cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Crystal Shard Cobra / LVL 4 / (1600/1500) / Effect:** None

 **Crystal Shard Tiger / LVL 4 / (1800/1400) / Effect:** None

 **Crystal Shard Amethyst Dragon / LVL 12 / (4000/3500) / Summoning Conditions: 2 Crystal Shard Monsters / Effect:** Once per turn you can take control of one of your opponents monsters

 **Triple Summon / Spell :** Allows user to normal summon 3 monsters this turn.


	2. A Duel In Love

**I decided to change the summoning conditions for Crystal Shard Amethyst Dragon because from looking at it again, it is kind of OP so It will be different from now on.**

 **My chapters like most Yu-Gi-Oh stories, are going to have the same titles as episodes in the anime.**

 **Some of my cards may seem overpowered, that's because they are.**

 **The cannon duels that my OC is in will have his opponent using the same cards and strategies as in the show.**

 **If anyone is wondering who the love interest for my character is, it should be quite obvious regarding his age.**

Hyde was sitting in the aircraft that was taking the new students of Duel Academy to the island where they were going to be staying for their school years, Hyde was honestly quite excited about it, he was never enthusiastic about going to school but this was duelling school. Hyde was sitting beside Jaden and Syrus resting his head against the back of the seat.

" _New academy students, we are arriving at you new home shortly. Put your seat into the upright position and prepare for landing._ "

Hyde upon hearing the announcement, opened his eyes and looked over to Jaden who did the same. The aircraft then began to descend onto a helicopter pad on the island, the island looked to have a couple of buildings spread across it with a main big building at the center. When the helicopter stopped they were asked to exit the helicopter.

"Alright all you new students, please get changed into your assigned uniforms and meet in the assembly hall." A worker of the academy said as the students left to get changed, Jaden and Syrus appeared into red uniforms as Hyde returned wearing a blue one, although his looked different to the others.

He has a black t-shirt with a blue opened short-sleeved vest that reaches halfway down his upperbody with white outlining that revealed his undershirt. He has the normal black jeans and belt as his shoes are blue.

"What do you guys think?" Hyde asked Jaden and Syrus as he showed them his new outfit, he spun around once to show them the entire uniform.

"It looks sweet!" Jaden said as he gave a thumbs up to Hyde with Syrus nodding in agreement to Jaden's statement.

"Well, we should get going." Hyde said as they walked to the assembly hall where there were the other students lining up in rows in front of a large screen, they joined the lines and waited with teachers that were standing in the front. The screen then turned on revealing a man with a bald head and beard.

"Good morning and welcome my students, I am Chancellor Sheppard. The head master of Duel Academy and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Now please, please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms." The Chancellor's message was short but useful.

 **xX Xx**

"It seems that I'm in the Slifer Red dorm." Jaden stated with Syrus sitting on the other side of him and Hyde sitting on top of the structure they were sitting upon.

"Yeah? Same with me." Syrus added

"What about you Hyde?" Jaden asked as they looked up at him.

"It says that I'm in the Obelisk Blue dorm." Hyde answered to them, as they then noticed Bastion walking past. "Hey Bastion!"

"Oh, hey."

"Are you in red?" Jaden asked.

"Well, the fact that I'm wearing pretty much all yellow. I don't think so." Bastion answered as Jaden looked at his own outift.

"Oh, I get it. So that's why Syrus and I are in red while Hyde is in blue." Jaden said in realisation.

"Please tell me that you did not just figure that out." Bastion stated as Jaden felt slightly annoyed while Hyde was chuckling at their exchange.

"Ever thought I was colour blind?"

"Are you?" Hyde asked.

"Nope, I could've been. Well, see you around the dorms!" Jaden said as Bastion was walking off.

"I doubt that, your dorm is over there." Bastion said gesturing his finger in a certain direction before walking again.

"Well, I should get to my dorm as well. See you guys some time later." Hyde stated hopping off onto his feet.

"Alright, see you around." Jaden said as they all walked off to their assigned dorms.

 **xX Xx**

"My room should be around here somewhere." Hyde said to himself as he was walking through the halls of the dorm he was going to be staying at.

He was impressed by the size and design, the dorm literally looked like a castle you would find in a fairytale. The builders must have worked incredibly hard to build something as grand as the Obelisk Blue dorm. Hyde eventually came across the room that he was assigned to and walked up to it and knocked on the door, a few seconds passed when it opened and the person that opened it was a tall student with blue hair.

"How can I help you?"

"I was assigned to this room, I think you should have been told."

"Oh, yes. Please come in." The person said as Hyde walked into the room and looked around quite impressed with the interior, there were large beds and pretty much anything a bedroom would need.

"I'm Hyde Zaiken by the way."

"Zane Truesdale, I saw your duel at the examination. I'm impressed." Zane stated as Hyde was getting a towel from the room.

"Thanks, I'm going to take a shower so see you later." Hyde said as Zane nodded, Hyde then left the room with a towel hanging around his left shoulder.

 **xX Xx**

"That was refreshing, but the bath was a bit big for my taste." Hyde said to himself as he had his uniform back on with a towel hanging on his right shoulder, Hyde was walking through the hallways of the Academy getting a feel of the place and wondered. "I wonder where Jaden and Syrus are."

Hyde upon thinking that, heard voices coming from up ahead so he curiously walked over only to see the duelling field with Jaden and Syrus along with a few others that he didn't know. Jaden seemed to be duelling an Obelisk boy with spiky black hair.

"This looks interesting." Hyde began walking into the duelling field where Syrus was, Syrus was watching the duel with a girl that had blonde hair. "Hey Syrus."

"Oh, hey Hyde. Didn't see you there." Syrus said in surprise upon noticing his friend walking over to them, the blonde girl next to him turned and saw Hyde walking over. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, I was just looking around the school. What about you?" Hyde asked as he turned his gaze to the duel.

"We were just walking around the island when Jaden decided to run in here and it lead to this duel." Syrus explained as he then noticed something. "Oh! This is Alexis."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Hyde replied as they then heard Jaden's opponent make his next move.

"I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted, it lets me select one monster card from my graveyard and summon it back to the field in attack mode. Rise Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400)but he won't be staying on the field for long, I sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General (1800/1700)." Chazz announced

"Not bad." Jaden stated

"Not bad? you really are something else slifer slacker, acting all confident but your monsters won't get you out of this jam." Chazz stated smugly as Jaden heard a voice from his deck who revealed to be Kuriboh, Hyde on the sidelines also heard it which surprised Jaden but he gave a thumbs up and Jaden did the same.

"I know he's wrong Kuriboh, because Chazz doesn't know that my monsters and I, have a bond." Jaden drew his card and smiled, Hyde caught a glimpse of the card and smiled in realisatio before footsteps could be heard and Alexis got their attention.

"Guys! it's campus security, if they find us we'll be seriously busted."

"What? Why? I mean, we're all students here." Jaden asked as Alexis took out her pad and showed them.

"It states that no off hour arena duels, Chazz knows that." Alexis stated as said person panicked a bit. "But he didn't tell you did he?"

"Come on Chazz! Let's go!" One of his goons said as the other panicked.

"Well, well, seems like you lucked out this time." Chazz said as he jumped off the duelling arena and began to leave.

"What are you talking about? The match isn't over." Jaden stated as Chazz stopped.

"Yeah it is, I've seen what I came here to see. Your a really sorry duelist, you beating Crowler was a fluke." Chazz stated as he left.

"Jaden! we gotta get out of here." Syrus said in panic getting Jaden's attention.

"He's right!" Alexis added

"This stinks! I want to finish this!" Jaden said annoyed.

"No time! let's go Jaden!" Hyde exclaimed as he ran up to Jaden and swung him over his shoulder and they all bolted out just in time before security had arrived.

 **xX Xx**

"You are certainly stubborn Jaden." Alexis stated as Hyde put Jaden back on his feet.

"Only about my duelling." Jaden stated with clear signs of annoyance that was still in his voice and mood.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out." Syrus stated

"No kidding, with Jaden's stubborn attitude who knows what could've happened." Hyde added as said person pouted.

"Sure, sorry that you didn't get to finish the match."

"It's alright, I know how it would ended."

"Really? From my point of view, it could've gone either way." Alexis stated

"No, Jaden would've won. I saw what card Jaden had drawn and I immediately knew the outcome of the duel." Hyde stated as they looked at him and Jaden smiled.

"He's right, I would've won after I drew this." Jaden stated as he showed them the card he drew which revealed to be monster reborn, Alexis's eyes widened upon seeing the card as Jaden then began walking away with Syrus following behind. "Well see you guys."

"Wait up!"

"See ya Jay, I'm gonna get back now!" Hyde said as Jaden gave a thumbs up and they went their separate directions with Alexis watching them all walking away.

'This is going to be an interesting year.' Alexis thought to herself as she watched them go.

 **xX Xx**

"Who shall we question next, Syrus Truesdale!" Crowler shouted as said person stoon up in panic from his seat. "Explain to the class what a field spell is!"

(Is it only me or is it when someone doesn't know something so simple that it hurts to listen)

"A field spell is... uhh." Syrus mumbled as he couldn't think of an answer.

"Even pre-duelists know the answer to this you slifer slacker!" An obelisk student shouted as the obelisk began to laugh except Alexis and Hyde, the Ra's were laughing as well except Bastion.

"Relax Syrus, you totally got this." Jaden encouraged sitting next to Syrus.

"I think not, sit down. Now can someone please tell me the answer, how about Hyde, give me the best answer you can." Crowler said as Hyde stood up from his chair while Syrus slumped down into his chair.

(I use definitions from the internet just letting know in advance)

"Understood, a Field Spell card must be palced in the Field Zone. They have the advantage of being able to change the entire state of play for its controller's or for both players' side of the field, most Field Spell cards center around boosting ATK and/or DEF for cards with Specific Attributes, Types or Archetypes. However, many Field Spells have other effects, such as recycling cards, weakening the opponent's monsters, searching monsters and/or swarming the field or even preventing the Field from being swarmed. Most Field Spells affect all players, but some apply their effects only its controller's side of the Field. " Hyde gave a thorough explanation to the question.

"Very well done! I expected nothing less Hyde." Crowler said in joy as Hyde bowed and sat back into his seat with Jaden giving a thumbs up. "Unlike the slifer."

"I blew it, I made all the slifers look bad." Syrus said in despair.

"You know you really shouldn't make fun of slifers like that, I'm a slifer and I beat you so you're basically making fun of yourself." Jaden stated smugly as the slifers laughed as Alexis smiled at the scene and Hyde grinned.

 **xX Xx**

"Hello students, my name is Professor Lyman Banner. I specialise in the lesser known tactics and strategies less known in the world of duel monsters, even some that consider unnatural." Banner stated

'Something tells me that this class is going to be boring.' Hyde thought to himself with a sweatdrop as Jaden was yawning.

"Thanks by the way Jaden." Syrus said as Jaden turned to him with a tired look on his face.

"Sure, for what?"

"Sticking up for me!" As Banner turned to them and Jaden noticed

"I might need to do it again."

"Syrus." Banner called as said person stood up nervous and firmly. "Do me a favour and grab Pharaoh would you."

"Pharaoh?"

"Unless you like being a scratch post." Banner stated as Syrus looked down to see Pharaoh rubbing against his leg with everyone starting to laugh, Pharaoh then ran out and towards Hyde. The cat then hopped onto the desk and jumped onto Hyde's should and layed on it. "It seems that Pharaoh likes Hyde."

 **xX Xx**

"How dare that slifer slacker make a fool of me! It'll be the last mistake he makes at this academy." Crowler said to himself as he was writing some kind of letter, he then took out a mirror and began putting on lipstick before kissing the back of the letter leaving a mark from the lipstick. "The big kiss off! hahahah!"

 **xX Xx**

Hyde was in the locker room putting his uniform back on, he had just finished doing physical activities. He then heard someone shouting and looked over to see Syrus rushing.

"Damn girls gym! They should make the sign bigger!" Syrus complained as he opened the locker and looked down. "Those are Jaden's sneakers, I guess he's still borrowing my locker."

'What's Syrus doing?' Hyde thought to himself.

"What's this?" Syrus wondered as he grabbed the letter that was dropped while he grabbed Jaden's shoes. "But this isn't Jaden's!"

"Someone wrote me a letter?" Syrus wondered as he snuck over to the lockers as Hyde watched him suspiciously and Syrus began to read the letter and it caused him to stumble over as he began fantasising. "Oh I'm yours."

'What the?' Hyde thought as he sweatdropped while watching Syrus, he decided to just ignore and leave not wanting to be dragged into anything weird.

 **xX Xx**

"Hey Syrus, the outhouse is all yours if you want it." Jaden stated as he walked into his room as he was drying his hair.

"Syrus is gone." Stated a person that was lying on the top bed, it was a person that looked very similar to a koala. That person was Chumley. "He just left, he was in a good too."

"A good mood? That really doesn't sound like Syrus." Jaden added as he continued to dry his hair while sitting down, he then got changed into his uniform before began to play some kind of fighting game.

"300 moves combo yes!" Jaden cheered to himself as he noticed he got a message on his pad and picked it up. "What's this?"

"We have your roommate Syrus, if you want him back then come to the girls dorm now! And bring along Hyde!" The message played in a strange voice.

"What happened now Syrus?" Jaden wondered

 **xX Xx**

Hyde was getting back from his own bath and was currently walking through the hallway of the obelisk dorm, he approached his room and opened the door and saw Zane laying down on his bed checking his cards.

"Hey Zane."

"Hey." He replied simply as he took a quick glance at Hyde before turning back to his cards, he then noticed Hyde looking at his own deck after he changed into his uniform. "That deck of yours, after seeing the examination. I've been wondering just how powerful it is."

"Is that a challenge I hear." Hyde asked with a smirk in turn Zane ended up smirking kind of surprising Hyde, he didn't expect Zane out of all people to end up smirking.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see." Zane stated as they heard Hyde's pad make a noise, Hyde opened it up and a message played.

" _Hey Hyde, this is Jaden. I need you to meet me at the docks, Syrus got himself into some trouble again and I need your help._ "

"Some trouble?"

"What happened Hyde?" Zane asked curiously.

"Jaden needs my help, it seems that your brother got himself into some kind of trouble." Hyde replied as he pocketed his pad.

"Really? What did he do?" Zane asked with a sigh.

"I don't know, Jaden didn't tell. Well, I should get going to help out so see you later." Hyde stated as he began walking out the room.

 **xX Xx**

Hyde waited for Jaden at the docks and when Jaden arrived he explained to Hyde that they had to go to the girls dorm, Hyde was hesitant but gave in when Jaden showed him the message he got. Jaden rowed the boat as Hyde was sitting across from him, they eventually arrived at the docks of the girls dorm and they saw three girls with Syrus in the middle and had his hands tied.

"Hey Jaden, Hyde." Syrus was the one who said it.

"So Syrus, what happened exactly?" Hyde asked with Jaden nodding also curious on how his friend got himself in such a situation.

"To put it simply, I'm a big loser." Syrus stated as the girl that had hair that spiked down added into the conversation, the person was Jasmine.

"Your friend here trespassed into our campus."

"Is that true, Syrus?" Jaden asked

"It's not like that!"

"Now that you and Hyde are here, you're trespassing too." The girl that had black hair, Mindy. Stated as Alexis agreed.

"That's right, if you want your freedom then you'll gave to beat me in a duel right now." Alexis stated as Syrus exclaimed.

"But we'll be expelled!"

"Don't worry I got this." Jaden said as Hyde put a hand on his shoulder and Jaden turned his head to Hyde in confusion.

"No, I'll take this. I haven't duelled in a while so I'm taking this chance." Hyde stated firmly as Jaden reluctantly agreed. "Now let's duel." They then drifted the boats across from eachother, Jaden and Syrus were sitting in the back while Hyde was standing at the front.

"I hope you know what you're doing Hyde." Syrus stated

"You got this! Get your game on Hyde!" Jaden cheered as said person gave a thumbs up as Hyde and Alexis stared eachother down.

"Ready?"

"Always."

"Duel!" They both exclaimed

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **None**

 **Name: Alexis**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **None**

"Alright, Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) Rise!" Alexis stated as he monster that looked like a woman with long hair appeared above the water. "I'll end my turn with a face down."

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **None**

 **Name: Alexis**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 3**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 1/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) (4 Stars)**

"My turn, draw!" Hyde drew a card as he placed it in his hand and scanned over them before calling his move. "First I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Greed. It allows me to draw two cards." Hyde drew his cards and smiled upon seeing them making Alexis slightly nervous.

"I'll summon to the field Crystal Shard Hound (1200/1000)! And since I have a Crystal Shard monster on the field, I can summon Crystal Shard Assistant (1500/1000) directly to the field!" Hyde stated as his hound and another monster appeared.

The monster had a blue mask on with 3 black visors, it also had on a black cape on it's right shoulder and donned some crystal armour.

"I now activate the spell card Crystal Draw, since I have a Crystal Shard monster on the field I can draw 2 cards." Hyde drew the cards and looked at them. "I set 3 cards face down and I'll attack your Etoile Cyber with my Crystal Shard Assistant!" The crystal monster charged at Alexis's monster.

"I active my trap card Doble Passe, your attack turns into a direct attack!" Alexis stated as she was hit by the attacka and her LP dropped (4000 - 2500). "The monster that you attacked get's to directly attack you and when Etoile directly attacks someone, she gains 600 ATK!" Alexis's monster kicked Hyde as he flinched (4000 - 2200) and his friends were worried about him.

"I'll end my turn then." Hyde stated

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 2200**

 **Cards in hand: 4**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 3/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Crystal Shard Hound (1200/1000) (4 Stars)**

 **Crystal Shard Assistant (1500/1000) (4 Stars)**

 **Name: Alexis**

 **LP: 2500**

 **Cards in hand: 3**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Etoile Cyber (1200/1600 - 1800/1600) (4 Stars)**

"My turn! I summon Blade Skater (1400/1500)!" Alexis stated after she drew her card, she then revealed the card Polymerization. "I use the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader (2100/800) and since you control 2 monsters, my Cyber Blader's ATK doubles (4200/800)!"

"I now attack your Crystal Shard Assistant with my Cyber Blader!" Alexis stated as said monster rushed towards Hyde's.

"Don't think so! I activate my face down, Negate Attack! With this your attack is stopped!" Hyde announced as Alexis's monster returned back.

"I end my turn then."

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 2200**

 **Cards in hand: 4**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 3/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Crystal Shard Hound (1200/1000) (4 Stars)**

 **Crystal Shard Assistant (1500/1000) (4 Stars)**

 **Name: Alexis**

 **LP: 2500**

 **Cards in hand: 2**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Cyber Blader (2100/800 - 4200/800) (6 Stars)**

"I draw!" Hyde did so as he then made his next move. "First, I'll activate the spell card Gift of the Crystals, you now gain 2 Crystal Tokens (0/2000) in defence mode on your field!" Hyde said as 2 transparent diamonds appeared on Alexis's field confusing them.

"Why did you give me tokens?" Alexis asked

"Hyde!? Why are you giving Alexis tokens she can sacrifice!?" Syrus shouted in worry and disbelief.

"I'm sure he did it for a reason Syrus." Jaden stated watching the duel intently

"It seems that Alexis is too strong for him." Jasmine stated smugly with Mindy nodding in agreement.

'He is definitely up to something.' Alexis thought to herself wondering what Hyde was going to do next.

"Jaden is right, I'm about to show you something... different." Hyde said with a smirk making them all raise eyebrows. "I now activate the spell card Double Level, I can select a monster on my field and double its level! I choose Crystal Shard Hound!" Hyde stated as his monsters level became 8.

"I'll now also activated the spell card, Level Balancer! It allows me to select a monster on the field and then a second monster, the second monster I choose becomes the same level as the first! I choose Crystal Shard Hound and secondly I choose Crystal Shard Assistant!" Hyde's Crystal Shard Assistant became level 8 as well, Alexis narrowed her eyes at the move.

"What's the point of that?" Alexis asked with pretty much everyone else just as confused.

"What are you going to do, Hyde?" Jaden asked curiously as Hyde smirked in response.

"You'll see, it's time! I use my Level 8 Crystal Shard Hound and Crystal Shard Assistant to build the Overlay Network!" Hyde stated as everyones eyes widened when something that looked like a spiralling portal appeared and both Hyde's monster turned into energy and crashed into the center of the portal. "Appear from the shining light of the diamond! Radiate upon your enemies that were destined to be destroyed by your overwhelming power! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! Crystal Shard Diamond Dragon (1000/3000) (Rank 8) (OU: 2)!"

As soon as Hyde announced his words, from the portal rose a big dragon. The dragon had diamond scales with its eyes glowing pure white, it had a pair of sharp large wings on its back and a long tail that had a mace like addition to the end of it.

"Xyz Summon?" Alexis muttered in awe and amazement as they all watched the entire process through, Cyber Blader's ATK dropped from 4200 to 2100.

"What the..." Alexis's friends muttered

"Xyz Summon? What kind of cards are those?" Syrus wondered

"No idea, but man those cards are so cool!" Jaden stated with a big smile on his face and you could see his eyes sparkling.

"I now remove 1 overlay unit from my dragon to activate its effect, when its effect is activated, its ATK is multiplied by how many monsters you have on your field! Since you have 3 monsters, my dragon now has 3000 ATK!" Hyde announced as they had eyes widened as Crystal Shard Diamond Dragon's attack rose (1000/3000 - 3000/3000).

"So that's why he gave Alexis those tokens." Syrus muttered

"Yeah, by doing that he can increase his ATK by that much." Jaden stated in amazement.

"Even if you powered your dragon up, I'll find a way to finish you off next turn." Alexis stated pretty much as a fact.

"There won't be a next turn! I remove the last remaining overlay unity to once again multiply my dragon's ATK by 3 times!" Hyde shouted as all their mouths dropped because of the dragon who gave a powerful roar (3000/3000 - 9000/3000).

"Oh my god!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Finish this duel, Crystal Shard Diamond Dragon! Attack her Cyber Blader and even though this won't affect the outcome, whatever monster my dragon attack their effect is negated!" Hyde stated as his dragon slashed Cyber Blader destroying it as Alexis's LP dropped (2500 - 0). "That's the duel!"

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 2200**

 **Cards in hand: 2**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 3/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Crystal Shard Diamond Dragon (1000/3000 - 9000/3000) (Rank 8) (OU: 0)**

 **Name: Alexis**

 **LP: 0**

 **Cards in hand: 2**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Crystal Token (0/2000) (4 Stars)**

 **Crystal Token (0/2000) (4 Stars)**

"That was amazing Hyde!" Jaden cheered as said person turned and smiled at them. "What was that Xyz Summon?"

"Yeah, I've never seen it before." Syrus added

"It's a summoning method where you use monsters with the same level to summon another." Hyde gave them a simple explanation as Alexis's boat stopped in front of theirs.

"Well, a deal is a deal. Hyde won so we get off for free." Jaden stated

"Ok fine, we'll keep quiet about what happened tonight." Alexis replied

"If you ask me, we should just turn them in right now!" Jasmine stated looking quite irritated as Hyde's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"No one asked you."

"Alexis?"

"Hyde beat me so we have to keep our end of the deal." Alexis stated

"It sure was a good duel, I had a lot of fun." Hyde added

"Yeah, you sure do have game Alexis." Jaden stated making her eyes widened slightly as they then began to row back to their own dorms as the girls watched them go off.

 **xX Xx**

"Jeez, I'm exhausted." Hyde said as he yawned while walking into his room catching Zane's attention who was at one of the desk with his cards.

"Did you solve the problem with Syrus?" Zane asked

"Yeah, it was really tiring." Hyde replied

"What happened with my younger brother?" Zane wondered curiously

"Well Syrus ended up going to the girls dorm." Hyde began explaining everything including how it started with a fake love letter all the way to the duel making Zane put his hand to his face and shook his head in disappointment. "That's what happened."

"I can't believe it, I'm sorry for my brother dragging you into his problems." Zane honestly giving Hyde an apologetic.

"It's alright, he's my friend so I was glad I could help." Hyde said honestly. "I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight." Zane replied as Hyde took off his jacket and dropped onto his bed.

"Yeah, goodnight."

 **xX Xx**

 **Cards:**

 **Crystal Shard Hound / LVL 4 / (1200/1000) / Effect:** None

 **Crystal Shard Assistant / LVL 4 / (1500/1000) / Effect:** Can be summoned directly to the field if you currently control a Crystal Shard monster on the field.

 **Crystal Token / Lvl 3 / (0/2000) / Effect:** None

 **Crystal Shard Diamond Dragon / Rank 8 / (1000/3000) / Summoning Conditions: 2 Level 8 Monsters / Effect:** You can remove 1 overlay unit and multiply Crystal Shard Diamond Dragon ATK by how many monsters your opponent controls and it can negate the effects of the monster it attacks.

 **Crystal Draw / Spell :** If you have a Crystal Shard monster on the field then draw 2 card.

 **Gift of the Crystals / Spell :** Summon 2 Crystal Tokens onto your opponents field

 **Double Level / Spell :** Double the level of any monster you control.

 **Level Balancer / Spell :** Select a monster on the field and another monster afterwards, the second selected monster becomes the same level as the first.


	3. Clash Between Crystals and Machines

**I will end up skipping some parts because you already know what happens between that time so it's a waste of time to write it.**

In the ocean heading straight towards Duel Academy was a fleet of ships and helicopters. They all seemed heavily armed ready to defend themselves.

"Attention all craft! It's been a long journey but all of what we've been through is about to pay off." The captain of a fleet of ships and helicopters said into the speakers as they crossed the ocean towards Duel Academy. "We're about to reach our objective and with the payload safe, full steam ahead men. This is the moment we have all been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new cards!"

 **xX Xx**

"Slifer, please help me to ace my exams today. If I don't then I'll be stuck in this red blazer forever... It's not that there is anything bad about red, it looks great on you." Syrus said as he prayed in front of a makeshift shrine. "I just want to be in Ra Yellow, give me a sign that you'll help!"

As Syrus was praying for the Egyptian God Slifer to aid him in getting promoted to the next dorm, the sound of a loud alarm clock sounded startling him.

"Slifer! Nevermind, just the alarm clock." Syrus said regaining his composure as he turned around to see that Jaden's alarm had started to go off. He sighed before shaking Jaden's shoulder. "How come he can stay so calm? Come on Jaden, if you don't wake up then you'll miss the exams."

"Wrong! I played a trap!" Jaden exclaimed as he ended up punching Syrus onto the ground as he was still clearly asleep.

"Why can't he ever be in defense mode when I wake him up!" Syrus complained. "I wonder if Hyde is getting ready? He'll definitely pass his exams, knowing him."

 **xX Xx**

Meanwhile, in Hyde's room. Hyde was looking at his deck while sitting on his bed with Zane laying down on his bed also looking at his cards, suddenly Hyde sneezed.

"You alright?" Zane asked looking at Hyde.

"Yeah, feels like someone's talking about me though." Hyde replied as he then put his deck back into his holder around his waist.

"You ready for the exams?" Zane asked as he also put his deck away.

"Yep, I think I'll do alright. We should get going though." Hyde stated as he and Zane both left their room and headed towards their classrooms.

 **xX Xx**

"That Chumley really can cook!" Jaden exclaimed as he full on ran at full speed leaving a dust cloud behind him as he ran. "A five course breakfast! Coming through!"

Jaden said as he ran passed a woman that was pushing a dark greenish vehicle up the hill, she seemed to be struggling. Jaden realised this and turned around and hesitated.

"A gentleman or be on time?" Jaden asked himself as he gripped his head trying to decide. "Since I'm never on time, might as well. Don't worry, Jaden's here!"

"Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed as she looked back at Jaden who began to push the vehicle from behind. "You must be from the autoclub!"

"Don't get me wrong, just your average dude!"

 **xX Xx**

In the class room were all the students and Professor Banner who was watching over them as they did their tests. Hyde, found it incredibly easy. As he finished the last question on the sheet, he looked down and saw Syrus sleeping, he formed a warm smile on his face.

"Syrus... he should really get up." Hyde muttered as Alexis who heard Hyde and looked down before shaking her head in disappointment.

"You have 45 minutes left." Banner stated as he saw Hyde stand up from his chair and walk down towards him. "Is there something you need Hyde?"

"I'm finished." Hyde replied as Banner's eyebrows rose in surprise as he looked at Hyde's sheet and formed a smile.

"Well done Hyde, you can get going then." Banner said as Hyde nodded before walking up the stairs towards the exit, when the doors opened he saw Jaden right in front of him and they stopped just in time.

"Jaden? You just got here?" Hyde asked surprised by his friend being incredibly late for the exam.

"Yep, I was helping someone out so I'm later than usual." Jaden stated as he Hyde merely smiled. "What about you?"

"I finished already, so I can leave. Speaking about the exam, you should get one quickly. There's only 45 minutes left." Hyde said as Jaden nodded before sprinting down the stairs. 'Good luck Jaden, you'll need it.'

Hyde thought with a sweatdrop as he walked out of the classroom. He walked around the school campus for a while and sweatdropped upon seeing the mob of students rushing towards the card shop before walking off.

 **xX Xx**

The first exam of the day had finally ended and all the students went towards the duelling arena, Hyde and Zane were at the top watching down at the duels. The current duel was against Jaden and Chazz, Hyde smirked when he saw Jaden play the Transcendent Wings card sealing Jaden's victory.

"Jaden's pretty good isn't he Zane?" Hyde asked leaning on the railing as Zane merely nodded to Hyde's question.

"Impossible! He couldn't have won, not after all the rare cards I gave Chazz!" Crowler exclaimed in disbelief as he leaned on the window with Sheppard looking down.

"Rare cards? What exactly are you talking about Crowler?" Sheppard asked as he turned to Crowler with a smirk as Crowler flinched upon realising his mistake.

"N-Nothing, I have to grade some tests." Crowler stuttered as he walked away while Sheppard chuckled before turning back to the field.

 **xX Xx**

It was the next day after the exams and classes went as normal, just the same old same old. Night had already arrived and Hyde was in the room laying down on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Hey Hyde." Zane called as said person opened his eyes and turned to the person that spoke.

"Yeah?"

"What do you say to a duel?" Zane asked as Hyde's eyes widened, clearly not expecting such a question.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Hyde asked with a smirk as Zane smirked slightly in return as Hyde jumped off his bed. "It's on!"

"Let's see if you're as good as I think you are." Zane stated as they both left their room and headed towards a palce on the island where no-one would see them.

They arrived at an open area that was surrounded by trees, the wind was cold but was blowing calmly. Zane and Hyde stood facing each other staring each other down getting ready to duel, Zane activated his duel disk along with Hyde.

"You ready?" Zane asked.

"Always." Hyde replied as they both exclaimed.

"Duel!"

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **None**

 **Name: Zane**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **None**

"I'll start this off Zane!" Hyde stated earning a nod from said person before drawing a card from his deck. "Alright, I'll start by summoning Crystal Shard Knight (1500/1200) to the field!"

A monster that had a medieval look to it, the armour was made of a light blue crystal, the helmet had a blue glowing visor and at the top of it's helm was a a blue feather like attachment. The knight also has a crystal sword with a black hilt on the side of its waist.

"I'll also set two cards face down and end my turn." Hyde stated as he placed a card face down on the field.

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 3**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 2/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Crystal Shard Knight (1500/1200) (4 Stars)**

 **Name: Zane**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 5**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **None**

"It's my turn then. Since I have no monsters on my side and you have one of yours then I can directly summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)!" Zane stated as the huge monster appeared on his side of the field after drawing his card. "I'll now use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down!"

Zane declared as a strong whirlwind crashed into one of Hyde's face down cards and shattered it, Hyde covered his view from the explosion.

"I'll now attack your Knight with my Cyber Dragon!" Zane announced as his monster charged a blast in its mouth and aimed at Crystal Shard Knight.

"Don't think so! I activate my face down card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Hyde stated as his card flipped up and Zane eyed it curiously. "With this card, I can target your Cyber Dragon and negate its attack!"

"Good move." Zane said as his dragon's attack stopped and rose an eyebrow when the card flipped back down. "Why did it not disappear?"

"When Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is used, instead of going to the graveyard. It flips back down on my field." Hyde explained as Zane smiled as he was enjoying the duel.

"Alright then, I'll set a card face down." Zane stated as he placed the card down.

"I'll now activate, Power Bond! With this I can summon a Machine Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with fusion materials from my hand and field. I have Cyber Dragon on my field already and I'll fuse him with my two other Cyber Dragons from my hand to summon, Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800)!"

The monster then appeared and it was huge, it had three heads and massive expanding wings.

"That's one big monster!" Hyde said as he whistled.

"That's not all, due to Power Bond's effect. Its ATK is doubled!" Zane declared as the huge dragon's attack point skyrocketed (4000/2800 - 8000/2800). "I now attack your Knight!"

"It seems you forgot! I activate once again, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Hyde stated as the dragon's attack was stopped.

"I completely forgot about your face down. I'll now activate my face down, Nutrient-Z. I gain 4000 LP if I'm about to take 2000 damage or more! So, I'm safe from Power Bond's effect. I end my turn."

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 3**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 1/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Crystal Shard Knight (1500/1200) (4 Stars)**

 **Name: Zane**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 0**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800 - 8000/2800) (10 Stars)**

"I draw!" Hyde said as he then made his move. "I activate, Crystal Draw and since I have a Crystal Shard Monster on the field, I can draw 2 cards!" Hyde looked at the cards before smirking.

"I summon to the field, Crystal Shard Slime (500/300)!" Hyde stated as his monster appeared on the field. "I then activate the spell card, Level Decrease. With this I can select a monster on my field and reduce its level by 1, I choose Crystal Shard Slime!"

"Why would you do that?" Zane asked.

"You'll see, I now activate the spell card, Double Level. I can now double the level of a monster of my choosing, I choose my slime!" Hyde said as his slime gained 2 levels. "Now the games have begun!"

"What do you mean?" Zane asked narrowing his eyes as Hyde smirked.

"I use my level 4 Crystal Shard Knight and Slime to build the overlay network!" Hyde declared as Zane watched in shock as a spiralling portal appeared and the monsters got sucked into it. "Dragon of scales that are bluer than the vast sky, descend from the heavens and bring forth the power that's sleeping within you! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Number 237: Prism Sapphire Dragon (3000/2000) (OU:2)!"

It was a skinny dragon with a sharply pointed head, it had skinny arms and sharp claws, its legs were slightly wider than its body and the wings didn't have any webbing. The body was made entirely of sapphires and its eyes were transparent.

"Xyz summon... I've never heard of it." Zane muttered in amazement and his face full of shock before he regained his composure. "But, it has only 3000 ATK. It can't beat my dragon."

"For now that is, by removing an overlay unit I can halve your monsters ATK and add it to my monster!" Hyde declared as Cyber End Dragon got weaker and Prism got stronger (3000/2000 - 7000/2000).

"I use my final overlay unit to activate his ability once again!" Hyde declared as Zane watched in horror as Prism's ATK rose (7000/2000 - 9000/2000). "It's over Zane! Attack Prism Sapphire!"

The monster attacked and Cyber End was destroyed completely as Zane's LP dropped to zero (4000 - 0).

 **Name: Hyde**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Cards in hand: 2**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 1/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **Number 237: Prism Sapphire Dragon (3000/2000 - 9000/2000) (Rank 4) (OU: 0)**

 **Name: Zane**

 **LP: 0**

 **Cards in hand: 0**

 **Field Card: None**

 **Set Cards: 0/5**

 **Cards on Field**

 **None**

"Good duel Zane." Hyde stated as he walked over and held a hand out, Zane accepted the gesture and stood up with Hyde's help.

"Yes, it was. I'll be looking forward to the next time we duel." Zane said with a smirk as Hyde did the same before they both went back to their dorms.

The days of school went on normally with a lot of strange things happening, Jaden had told Hyde about how he and Syrus went to an abandoned dorm and their tag duel. Chumley family affairs, Chazz was defeated by Bastion a lot of events happened and even now there was a person that took Yugi Muto's deck that was on display and believed he was truly Yugi.

"Jeez, life been weird. Whatever, it's time to get some sleep." Hyde said to himself before plopping down onto his bed.

 **xX Xx**

 **Cards:**

 **Crystal Draw / Spell :** If you have a Crystal Shard monster on the field then draw 2 cards.

 **Double Level / Spell :** Double the level of any monster you control.

 **Level Decrease / Spell:** Select a monster and its level is reduced by 1.

 **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow / Trap:** When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, set this card face-down instead of sending it to the graveyard.

 **Crystal Shard Slime / LVL 3 / (500/300) / Effect:** Cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Crystal Shard Knight / LVL 4 / (1500/1200) / Effect:** Counts as two sacrifices.

 **Number 237: Prism Sapphire Dragon / Rank 4 / (3000/2000) / Summoning Conditions: 2 Level 4 Monsters / Effect:** You can remove one overlay unit and halve the attack points of one monster on the opponent's field and add it to his own.


End file.
